


Please Don't Hate Me

by Shinenteen



Series: Dumb Stupid Idiot aka Misconceptions [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, Modern Royalty, Porn With Plot, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, but happy ending sht, jihoon is kinda an ass, king jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen
Summary: Seungcheol is forced to marry the crown prince, JIhoon.





	Please Don't Hate Me

MISCONCEPTION OF US SERIES

Please Don’t Hate Me

”Come here.” Jihoon beckoned Seungcheol to come to the bed where he was sitting. The older of the two nervously complied with his eyes held down, avoiding eye contact. 

When he is finally seated inches beside the young king, his jaw was roughly kissed, sucking and claiming. From that, he already knows what is bound to happen next. But he did not flinch from the touch even in the back of his mind, he felt sick and nauseous. 

A whimper escaped his mouth when a soft pair of lips explored every part of his aching body, starting from his face down to his stomach caressing the marsh skin. The devious king showered him kisses in all parts of his body--except his lips. The king never touches his lips. 

He cried a silent pain as he was suddenly shoved hard in the ass with Jihoon’s gigantic member while kneading the two full globes without any prepping. He was pinned down facing the soft mattress while being fucked in an animalistic pace. He could only moan. 

It was always like that. 

Doing this familiar act for months, he already knew how the King played his cards but it never fails Seungcheol to be surprised every time the former fuck him almost heartlessly. As if he was some sort of a rag doll. 

Jihoon would come to their shared room in the castle to seek pleasure from his husband. One look from the younger and Seungcheol would know where the narrative is going. 

They rarely talk; except when Jihoon was saying dirty things he wanted to do to the older, things that synonymous to wrecking Seungcheol if that counts as a conversation. Aside from that, They never really tried to have a decent translation. 

It has been months since the royal wedding, branding Seungcheol as the king’s spouse. Since then, he hasn’t really come to terms if that day served as a blessing or a curse or just a mixture of both. 

”Y.....ur..majes..ty” the older let out a half sob moan when his pleasure spot was hit and abused. Knowing what drives his spouse into a sobbing mess, Jihoon thrust deeper in him hitting the same spot again and again. 

”ah” Seungcheol gasped breathlessly when the king bit his neck, just near the junction in his shoulder after sucking a hickey there. Feeling the pained pleasure, he cummed even without the younger touching his dick. 

”You’re mine. Remember that.” Jihoon whispered in his ear as he cummed inside his husband.

 

The morning after, Seungcheol woke up feeling sore. He lost count on how many times Jihoon did him last night that his lower body is killing him.

As usual, he woke up with nothing beside him but a thick blanket covering his nakedness. He chased away the sour feeling resting in his inside, deciding that he needed to wash away the dried cum in his body and function normally. 

He was used to it. So used of Jihoon leaving him after using him in many ways he wanted to wreck Seungcheol. So used to the ministrations of the young king in his body just to wake up with nothing the next morning. It was like a broken record. But just because he was used to it doesn’t mean it stopped hurting him. 

He was, in fact, hurting. But it is not like he can do something about it. It was a fixed marriage after all and Jihoon has the right to consummate their wedding even tho he knew the younger hated him or even if he says no. 

It was obvious. Jihoon never wanted to marry him. He refused on marrying before but after his father become injured from a huge war, he has to take over the throne. But he needed someone to tie the knot with first to follow the proper process of becoming a respectable and able king in their tradition. Deciding that Seungcheol is the perfect man for it. Thus the marriage he clearly does not want. 

The feeling is so close to being mutual. Seungcheol also did not like the idea of marrying the younger or just anyone considering there are no feelings involved. He loves his freedom more than anything in this world. He loves being able to do what he wanted and being the son of a normal worker in their country allows him to do the things he wanted. He never liked being controlled and wrapped in anyone’s finger. Worst, having a number of rules implemented in him. He never liked being the center of the public’s eye and the talk of the town, watching every wrong move he was about to do. He just wanted a normal life and being able to do what he loves doing: traveling places and meeting new people. Not being caged in the huge castle like a prisoner and acting so prim and proper. 

His life was perfect. He believed. But the moment he met the king’s successor, everything crumbles down, making an unexpected turn in his perfect life. 

It was still a mystery how a mere son of a cook in the kingdom was chosen by the crown prince to become his partner. It was a surprise to him and his father at first and even if Seungcheol was strongly against the absurd idea, it is not like he can do anything about it and refuse to comply to the king’s order when the stubborn prince said he will never take over the throne and marry if it was not the cook’s son, choosing him specifically. 

The idea was supposed to be sweet and heartwarming. To have the prince choose you, a mere commoner to share his kingdom with is such a magical plot everyone loves to believe. But that is, if they love each other wherein fact, Seungcheol used to just see the younger during parades and had never met him face to face before. How did the young prince get to know Seungcheol’s existence? Did he do something wrong to get punished like that? He believed he did. What made him angrier at the situation and is when the old king threatens him that he would kill his father if he does not accept the marriage. Seungcheol never wanted to hurt his father, leaving him with no choice but to comply with their highness’s order. 

Their very first meeting was at their wedding which is quite a huge and extravagant celebration. But all the older of the two wanted to do was run out of the castle and never show up. 

He cursed that day. Since then, he gets to do all the things he swore under his breathe he will never do. If not his father, he would have found a way to escape the palace and never show up on his wedding day. 

Seungcheol used to loathe the young king. He used to hate everything about his new life with him. He hated even just the pattern of his breathing. To make it concise, he hated Jihoon’s existence and everything in him. Until one serendipitous day. 

It was his second week in the kingdom. He has just finished his lesson with his governess (as much as he hated being thought the proper action of a royalty, he could just swallow his puke) and he decided to make something out his break before his next lesson starts again. He settled on roaming around the castle. He was already tired of thinking ways to escape his unfortunate fate by planning to run away. Plus, he does not want anything bad to happen to his father because of his impulsive actions. He was lost in his thoughts when he was swayed by a soothing sound that tickled his ears. He found himself following the perfect melody. 

There is a silent corner at the end wing where a large balcony is located, lies a view he could not believe he was seeing. There is a man with a jet black hair holding a flute in his mouth while his eyes are held lazily close. It was almost the end of summer so the sprouting cherry blossoms are now ready to welcome the next season. The man moved his fingers expertly blocking the holes in the flute. The music echoes around the walls of that small area as if serenading the nature, having a great rapport with its tranquility. It was such a captivating sight that Seungcheol could not believe it was the king he was seeing: the same person he hated

Jihoon looked ethereal. The way his fingers trail the length of the wooden flute and the cute push of air in the pipe is simply beautiful. It screams softness and fragility; delicateness which is way too far to the king he knew. But what does he know? Jihoon and he are strangers, the only difference is that there is an invisible chain in both of their necks that connects them in a fail marriage. That thought woke him up in his trance and left a sour stir in his inside tho he did not mind. He just left the king in whatever he was doing and just mind his own business.

But that was not the end of it. 

As the day goes by in his stay in the castle, Seungcheol discovered that the king is not as cold-hearted and cruel as everyone deemed him to be. He has soft curves and edges too. He may be controlling and a little possessive to the things he considered as his, but he is someone who would rescue a dying cat by getting run over by some fancy carriage. The king might have believed nobody saw him that time but his husband did, tho he did not say anything. From that, he thought that maybe the young king is not that bad after all. Maybe, there is something good in him too. Something worth uncovering. But still, Seungcheol sure hated the guy despite his little discovery. 

Despite that, he cannot help himself but feel disappointed whenever he woke up with an empty bed every time he woke up after sex in the next morning and he scolds himself for feeling that way. 

Another three days had passed before he saw his husband again. Rather, when his husband looked for pleasure in him again. It seems like his husband would only look for him for a booty call but Seungcheol remained silent with that. It was an order. 

He was still sleeping, dreaming about his next journey to the east coast which is his favorite place to visit when he felt a soft nip on his nape. He also felt his one nipple being tugged and another body is pressing against his back. When he realized what was going on, he felt his body went rigid a little before he opened his eyes to look at his back. 

“stay still.” the king commanded when he tried to face the one who’s doing ministration to his body. 

“Yo..your majesty” he can’t help but moan when the little fingers which were in his nipple earlier went down to palm his clothed erection. He bit his lip when Jihoon licks and bite the skin just below his ear. He was still turned sideward, not able to see his husband. 

Later on, Seungcheol’s robe is now open, giving the young king a complete access to what used to be beneath it. Seungcheol gripped the silky sheets unconsciously and bucked his hips on his husband’s palm when the younger started to jerk the older off till he orgasmed in his hand. 

He did not yet finish riding off the bliss of his first orgasm that night when Jihoon whispered right in his ear. “make me feel good, Seungcheol.”

And Seungcheol did not know what happened to him but the next thing he knew was that he was rushing to settle himself to kneel in front of the young king’s crotch. His face turned into a shade of a cherry when he realized what he is about to do. 

”Go on.” he heard the king encourage him to move so he hesitantly kissed the tip of Jihoon hardening length giving it experimental licks before swallowing it in one go. He bobbed his head and hollow his cheek as he accommodates the hard shove of his husband member inside his mouth all the way to his throat. Another moment had passed and Jihoon is now fucking his mouth, gripping into his hair tightly with better leverage. Seungcheol is almost choking when he felt a warm liquid spilled inside his mouth and he is hard again. Sure, he does not want to be stuck in a feelingless marriage but he can’t deny that sex with the king is quite good too. 

He was pulled up rather harshly as he could feel Jihoon placed him to sit on his lap, sucking his jaw harshly and leaving hickeys that he doubts his dress gown would be able to cover. The king loves to show off.

Jihoon lay Seungcheol at the soft bed, settling himself in the middle of his husband thick thighs and Seungcheol is expecting the king to just shove his cock on his crack like he usually does.

When Seungcheol felt a finger entered his pucker, he was startled. 

”Your Majesty” he tried to call the attention of the king but his voice turned into a moan when the finger curled making a room for another intrusion inside him. 

To tell that Seungcheol is confused is an understatement but he focused on feeling the pleasure. The king has never prepared him before. If Seungcheol would describe how sex with the king is like, he would say it is rough and wild, a hard drive. But now, the king is acting weird. It was as if the king is not just fucking him but actually claiming him, which brought Seungcheol’s inside a warm tugged. 

The two finger moving inside him became three, then four until Seungcheol is writhing in pleasure. His eyes caught a tear on its sides from too much pleasure. He whined when the younger withdraw his delicate fingers inside him only to be replaced by a huge cock, teasing his entrance. 

Jihoon pressed the tip of his cock in the puckered hole, not pressing all the way in. In short teasing. He rolled his hips languidly, clawing on the other’s thighs as he noticed that his husband is desperately trying to buck his hips up to meet his. 

”you...r.. Majes.ty.. Plea.se” Seungcheol is now tearing up, chasing his husbands teasing cock. 

”tell me. What do you want” Jihoon push then pull, just the head of his cock. Seunghcheol is holding onto the king’s arms, desperate for friction 

”Fuck m..e, your maje..s.ty.” This is the first time Seungcheol had to say something other than a moan in the middle of their sex. He cannot really help himself when he knows that Jihoon is trying to get a reaction from him and he is willing. 

He shivered when Jihoon ducked down and rolled his tongue on Seungcheol’s nipple. He almost went crazy from the sensation.   
”Beg.” He heard his king said before grazing his teeth into the sensitized nub, playing with it. 

”Please.e.Pleaseee. Your majes--ah” His eyes rolled up in pleasure when finally Jihoon presses his whole hardness into him. It was a deep thrust, followed by another and another and all Seungcheol could do is moan. 

When Jihoon changed their position, placing Seungcheol heels at the back of his shoulder, and pulling the two full globes apart while thrusting into him deep and fast, Seungcheol is a hot mess. 

The change of angle brought Jihoon’s cock to a better nudge at Seungcheol’s prostate making his husband scream in pleasure. 

”Jihoon! Yes.” The push and pull stopped and it made Seungcheol wonder why. His eyes grew a saucer wide when he realized what he had just said. 

Seungcheol just called the king by his name. His knuckles turned white and cold sweat formed in his forehead. 

”apolog---ah” he was about to apologize and say he did not mean to disrespect the king that way when he was shoved hard, this time, much deeper and faster, making him claw to anything his hands could reach. 

”that’s right. Scream my name.” He heard the king ordered him, jerking off Seungcheol’s neglected cock. 

”Jihoon ah!! Jihoon!” Everything has become too much. The nudge in his prostate, the warm mouth in his nipple and the addicting sensation of his husband hands in his dick, playing with its slit. Seungcheol felt the familiar tightness in his balls and he got no time to think of anything when he spurted white into jihoon’s chest. 

It takes another minute and Seungcheol is sobbing from overstimulation before Jihoon finally released his seeds inside his spouse’s ass, making small thrusts as he rides off his own orgasm. 

”Change to something nice. I want you to look good.” Jihoon said tracing the sweats forming in Seungcheol’s forehead, still not pulling out. 

“hmm.” the other just moaned, exhausted from all the pleasure he had felt in one round. 

”I want you to meet someone” Jihoon nipped his husband’s collarbone and started to roll his hips again, earning soft moans from the other. 

”w..when?” Seungcheol tried to voice out despite the growing pleasure in the pit of his stomach. 

”after this....for now, ride me, my prince” And that got Seungcheol scrambling down to obey, sinking himself deeper down to his husband’s lap without hesitation. 

Jihoon is all gentle that day, making Seungcheol feel warm. Tho excusing the thought immediately. He just wants to seek pleasure, there’s no meaning behind earlier’s case. He told himself. 

Seungcheol had just finished cleaning himself up when his servant Minghao shew up, announcing that the king is looking for him along with the visitors. 

He let out a sigh. 

Aside from hating that his freedom was taken away from him, he also hated that he has become some sort of display that everyone wanted to see just to give some pretentious adoration. Being the king’s husband, it makes people say good things to him even without them meaning it. They do not want to be punished if the king heard them say anything bad about him. That’s why they showered him with empty compliments. What they do not know is that the king never cared about his husband--except when having sex with him. The idea made Seungcheol want to puke. 

When Seungcheol reached the common room, was ordered to sit beside the king, in his front sat two other men, the old king is seated beside his husband. 

The previous king and the two other guys started to talk about trades and all sorts of topics outside Seungcheol’s interest. 

He is starting to get bored and sleepy, probably still exhausted from the earlier sex. He was trying hard not to yawn and fall asleep in front of the visitors when he felt something soft brush his fingers. 

Jihoon is quietly listening to the elders while his fingers play with Seungcheol in a subtle way. Unbeknownst to Seungcheol, he started smiling and listening to the conversation too. 

They were into talks of the village's well being when Jisoo, the previous king’s servant announced the arrival of someone, the name barely registers in Seungcheol’s hearing because Jihoon interlaced their fingers together and his heart almost jumped off. 

His attention was halted from the warmth of his husband’s palm when a deep-voiced man happily retreated inside the room, pulling Jihoon into a hug, their hands are not separated. He noticed that Jihoon did not return the hug. 

”Forgive me for I’ve missed your wedding,” the guy said into a hug until its eye landed into Seungcheol. 

”Is he your husband?” the guy asked, pointing excitedly at confused Seungcheol and that got the king frowning. 

He was about to smile at the new guy and greet him when a hand snaked around his waist. 

”Seungcheol meet my brother, Mingyu. And it’s ‘your majesty to you Mingyu-ssi.” Jihoon said in a serious note while the Mingyu guy just chuckled. 

”it was nice seeing you Mingyu-ssi” Seungcheol finally greeted with a stretch in his lips. This is the first time he sees the king’s brother. Every time he came back and there is a parade in town, it just happens that Seungcheol was out to travel places. 

”what happened to your neck?” Mingyu pointed into his own neck and started to give them concern look. Seungcheol’s face feels hot as if all the blood in his body traveled up to his face remembering something not appropriate mentioning to.

”What do you care?” he heard Jihoon’s irritated voice and Mingyu began smirking, giving Seungcheol a wink in the process. 

”I said it’s not my business. Breathe. “ Mingyu gave them one teasing smile before giving attention to the other two visitors the king was talking to before he came. 

Jihoon hands never left his hips after. Making a possessive touch.

When the business talk ended, they all decided to call the day off by retreating to their respected places in the palace. The two visitors, Jeonghan and Junhui are staying at the palace for a mean time too. 

Jihoon walked Seungcheol to his chamber and the latter knew it was another sex waiting to happen. He sighed at the thought. Sure sex with the king feels amazing and breathtaking especially the earlier one, but Seungcheol does not want Jihoon to stay around him for just sex. Sad thing is that that was his purpose as the king’s spouse: to satisfy his sexual needs. What makes him frown is the reality that his freedom equates to it. 

When they reached the entrance of his room, the king stopped, making him mirrored his move. 

”I’ll see you tomorrow.“ the king said making him raise his brow before nodding. It was shocking, the king walking him in front of his room but that was not the end of it. When the king pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his palm, his mind went blank. Before he could register what was going on, the younger man is on already on his back walking out of his chamber. 

Seungcheol wanted to ask why. What’s with sudden change? Why does he feel something tickling in his stomach from that short contact? He wanted to chase the king and ask him why did he suddenly did those things. Except he decided not to.

It was confusing but he can’t help but flash another smile at the other retreating back. 

He thought maybe he was right. There is something to the king worth discovering and unraveling. Maybe he is not just all sharpness and chaos. Maybe he is a little rainbow and chocolate too. Maybe even a monster has its soft side too. 

Maybe the king is finally making an effort to make their marriage work. Even tho he know it was impossible. Maybe the king would start treating him as a person and not some sort of prisoner stuck inside the lonely palace. yes, maybe. 

WRONG. He did not. 

After that day, everything went back to normal between the two of them. Well. Not entirely normal. With what he realized and what the reality is telling him. He was very wrong. 

”Mingyu, do you think I’m crazy?” Seungcheol closed his book and asked the other guy who’s busy playing with tulips. 

They are at the castle's garden. It was just him at first until the other found him and started to pester him. 

”yes?” He acted like throwing the book he was holding to Mingyu in which the latter just laugh off. 

In some turn of events, he and the younger has gotten closer. 

It was unplanned. 

Minghao told Seungcheol to be careful around Mingyu especially when the king is around. Jihoon got some unexplainable irritation towards the guy so it would be better for Seungcheol to stay away from him to avoid the king’s wrath. But the thing is, He learned that Mingyu lives on the east coast, not really wanting to live a royal life, tho he does not hate being one. Seungcheol cannot help but be excited knowing that. He dreamed of setting foot on the east coast again as he loves traveling. It was also his mother’s hometown that’s why the place holds such a piece in him. So he and Mingyu just clicked. 

It is not like Jihoon would see it either for he went to another palace for some business matter. It was his obligation as a king. Seungcheol thought he would bring him along too but no. Jihoon told him he was better off inside the castle and Seungcheol could just bite whatever disappointment he was feeling. 

”but seriously, am I ?” Seungcheol sigh before shooting his question once again. 

”is this about Jihoon?” instead of answering his question, the younger asked him another one. Just great.

Seungcheol just stared at the flowers, not saying anything. And his silence served as the confirmation that the younger is seeking. 

The king is gone for almost two weeks now and it takes Seungcheol those days to realize what he is feeling. 

In those days that Jihoon was out, he always finds himself looking at his chamber entrance every night as if waiting for a certain someone to come inside. As much as he wanted to tell himself he was just bored and just in need of a companion, he knew there is something else. Some deeper meaning to his actions. 

”I just... I feel like.. Uhm, never mind.” He just said for he does not really know to explain his sudden sadness. 

He admits he misses his husband. A lot. And it is scary because he was used not to. And he was not supposed to. 

Before, he does not really care if the younger was gone for a month or even a year. He is quite the opposite of it, actually. But now, it is different. Somehow, he blames the other for changing. For making him confuse in whatever he was feeling. And making him have this tiny hope in the pit near his chest. 

”Don’t be sad, hyung.” He felt an arm snake in his shoulder and he was pressed into a hug. Mingyu is back hugging him and he leaned into the warmth, hugging the latter’s arms. 

His father used to say that falling in love is a great feeling but it is not for Seungcheol. 

He hated the fact that maybe he was falling in love to the young king, and he was falling alone because he knows that the king still hated him and just forcing himself to act nice around him just for the sake of pleasure and obligation. There is no way the king would reciprocate whatever is growing inside his chest. But moreover, he hated himself for being so easy. 

”So it was true. You’re making a move to my husband” Mingyu stopped from ruffling Seungcheol’s hair when someone spoke just behind them. 

”Y.your majesty” the older was shocked to see his husband standing before them, cold eyes digging holes into his skin. 

Seungcheol wanted to hug Jihoon the moment he realized the latter is finally home but he stopped himself noticing the foul aura surrounding them. 

”Father is looking for you,” Jihoon said to Mingyu, and even tho Seungcheol is not the one being addressed by that icy tone, he felt a shiver run in his nape. Jihoon sounds so angry. 

When Mingyu said his goodbye, giving him one apologetic smile, Seungcheol felt terrified being left with just his husband tho his servant is just outside the garden. 

”Minghao!” the king called and his servant is immediately there. 

”Bring the prince to his chamber and he is not to leave it, not until Mingyu’s departure.” The king ordered and Seungcheol eyes went saucer wide.

”Wha-what?” he asked not believing what’s registering in his hearing. 

”He is not allowed any visitors, even his father. “ Jihoon continued. 

”Are you kidding?!” Mingyu’s departure is days from now. 

”now, go.” his husband is not giving him any attention which made Seungcheol mad and explode. 

”let’s go, prince Seungcheol.” he heard Minghao say but no, Seungcheol is not having it. 

”What did I ever do to you?! First, you caged me in this fucking marriage and now even inside this goddamn castle?!” he is now shouting and he doesn’t care that there’s a possibility of being punished for cursing at the king. 

”Why are you punishing me like this?! It’s so unfair! Why are you not kind like Mingyu?! Why are you the king and not Mingyu? Why are you my husband instead of hi--” the hard slap on his right cheek made him stopped, and tear started rolling out from his eyes. 

A gasped can be heard into the thick tension, probably from the servant. 

Seungcheol held his aching cheek not believing his husband just slapped him in front of his servant. 

”I thought you are not bad after all. But no. You are the worst. I hate you.” He tried to walk away even his tears are blocking his sight to see clearly. He even heard his servant calling his name as he runs to his room while crying. Regretting that he hoped for something. For missing his husband and for realizing he has fallen for him, despite his cruelty. 

Jihoon could just stare blankly at the spot where his husband was standing just a moment ago before he messed up. 

”Your Majesty” Wonwoo is quick to hold Jihoon before his knee touches the ground. 

He felt week. 

He just slapped Seungcheol and now his husband hated him. 

”Won, he hated me,” he said to his loyal servant since he was a kid. Wonwoo is also his friend. 

Jihoon did not mean to hurt his husband and punished him like that. It was just, the image of his brother hugging his husband stir something in his insides. It sparks something in him the wrong way. 

In the days that he was far from the palace, all he wanted is to see his husband. He misses the latter, more than he imagined. He was so excited to go home again after how many days but things did not turn out the way he planned it. Because he is n asshole. 

It started when they made a stop in the town on their way home to the palace. He stopped to buy something for his husband, something that would say he misses him even without him actually saying it. He was excited to see his prince again until they heard two women talking while searching for something god knows what, not seeing that the king is just in their backs. He recognized the two girls are palace’s servant, probably two of Seungcheol’s. 

’The king’s husband seemed happier lately now that the king is away.” the one said. 

”It is because the second prince is there to make him happy, unlike the king.” the other girl said. 

”I think the prince likes him. Have you seen the way he looks at master Seungcheol?” 

”It’s such a pity he ended up with the first son. They would have had made a great couple. And I’m sure master would be happy with prince Mingyu.” 

Jihoon clenches his fist hearing the two girl’s conversation. 

And when he saw the two hugging, he finally lost it. 

”He didn’t mean it.” he heard his friend tried to comfort him, seeing tears starting to form in the sides of his eye.

He did. He knew his husband meant every word he said. 

”I messed up. The girls are probably right. Mingyu would make him happy.” Jihoon told Wonwoo. His friend could only pity the king. 

”Just apologize”

”He would never forgive me.” he contradicts. Because it is true. 

Seungcheol is right. He is cruel. Selfish even. 

The thing is that he liked Seungcheol for a long time tho he doubt his husband is aware of it. 

Everything began when he was eight. As a kid, he should be playing with the other kids his age but no. He is a prince and a prince should never play with just anyone. So he would just peep on the huge window in the palace’s library to watch a bunch of kids (the servant’s children probably) has their fun. One of them is a young boy who has the brightest smile he has ever seen. 

Every day, he would go to the library to see the boy with a sun gifted smile. He loves watching the stretch in the boy's lips, wanting to hear a sure melodious laugh he has yet to appreciate. Until it vanished after some year. 

It just stopped. The boy who has a pretty smile stopped playing on the palace’s ground and so are the other children. He knew it was growth and he cannot stop it. But every day he waited, hoping to see the boy once again. 

Then he too, grow up, the responsibility weighing his shoulder and he can no longer wait at the library’s huge window all day, hoping someone would show up. He eventually forgot about the boy until he saw him again. This time, at the place’s huge kitchen, talking to the old man who seemed to be his father, smiling brightly as if everything was perfect. He figured the reason why he liked the older’s smile a lot. It was because it never came from his lips but from his beautiful eyes. He started to watch the older gain from afar every once in a while since he does not often visit the palace. 

Then Jihoon was 19 when the king got injured at a huge war and from that, the palace’s officials knew someone has to take over the throne. And everyone knew that Jihoon is the first son so he would be the one to sit on the throne but he should marry someone first to follow their tradition.

He never wanted to be the king. He just wanted a normal life. And to enjoy his life like his brother who is the second son. He never wanted to get married to just anyone because his heart is already beating for someone that has no idea he existed. 

Call him selfish but the only thing that would keep him sane is by having the boy who has a beautiful smile marry him. He does not want to get married if it is not with the boy he has been crushing to for a long time. That’s why he forced Seungcheol into a marriage which he cannot refuse. Even if it means losing the same smile he fell in love with. Because Jihoon is selfish and cruel. 

He does not want to lose Seungcheol to anyone or to anything. Especially not with his brother.

Jihoon has always envied Mingyu. Because his brother is not entangled in his palace’s obligation. He gets to do whatever he wanted to do and everyone loves him because of his personality. Unlike Jihoon. Everyone hated him. Seeing Seungcheol be comfortable around his brother scares him. What if Seungcheol likes his brother too? What if Mingyu snatched his husband away from him? He cannot bear that. 

The king entered his husband’s room. Seungcheol has fallen into deep slumber. There is a visible line of dried tears smearing his cheek and a reddish bruise probably from the slap earlier. Jihoon felt bad for making his love cry and hurting him. 

He knelt down on the ground before the bed, caressing his husband bruised cheek. Studying the up’s and down of his chest. Just admiring how beautiful his husband is. 

”Please don’t hate me. I’m sorry.” He leaned closer pressing his lips to Seungcheol’s temple. I love you. 

He knows he should be apologizing when Seungcheol is not asleep but he does not have the heart to face the latter now and to wake him up. He is probably tired from crying. 

Jihoon did not see his husband again for two days. He has to take care of some palace matters. He got so busy with a lot of things. Including talking to his brother. They sorted things out, he believed. Mingyu saying he does not like Seungcheol in a romantic way and Jihoon being relieved by it. He found out that his brother is going out with his friend and servant Wonwoo. He was just one hell jerk and he is aware of it. And after that, they are okay. 

He made a way to his husband chamber. Seungcheol has not come out from his room just like what Jihoon ordered him too. The latter wanted to free him and finally apologize. 

When he was inside the room, Seungcheol stood up seeing him. He was just wearing a silk robe and a blank expression. 

”Seungcheol,” Jihoon called, testing the waters. He does not know where to start but Seungcheol seemed does. 

The king was a taken aback when his husband took off the robe he was wearing with ease, showing off his nakedness. 

He walked to where the king is and knelt down, untying the expensive clothes. 

”Wh-what are you doing?” Jihoon asked when Seungcheol finally untangled the knot in his waist and pulling down his thong. 

”Isn’t this what you wanted?” Jihoon grips his husband’s hair when the latter swallow his girth in such force. The young king did not do anything but groan, letting Seungcheol do whatever he was doing. Forgetting about the apology for a moment.

When Jihoon is on the verge of orgasm, the older stood up, settling himself just above jihoon and sinking down, pressing the king’s dick into his hole without prepping. 

”Seun..gcheol?” Jihoon saw the contorted pained expression on his husband face so he grips his hips and stopped it from moving. 

”What?” Seungcheol snapped at him, questioning the stop. 

”I...I don’t want to hurt you.” the young king mumble which did not escape his husband’s ears. 

”Oh, really? Surprising.” he can sense the sarcasm in Seungcheol’s voice. So what he did is grab his nape and kiss him full in the lips. He heard Seungcheol gasped because of the suddenness. Maybe also of surprised. Jihoon never kissed him on the lips. It is because he is afraid Seungcheol won’t respond to him or submit. His original plan was to kiss his husband the moment his feeling is reciprocated. 

”ah” Jihoon thumbed his nipple before ducking his head to lick it while he is thrusting two fingers inside his husband hole, scissoring. Making it loose a little so it can accommodate his dick without pain. 

He shoved his aching member into the older’s crack and move gently, it is almost heartwarming. He pounded into him with care, different from what they used to do. 

When he finally came inside his husband, Seungcheol stood up from riding him, pulling out his dick out before wearing his robe again and walking out his balcony. 

Jihoon sighed. Seungcheol is really mad at him. He cannot handle the ice. 

He let a moment passed before following the older out. 

”I thought you already finish? What? Gonna fuck me here, your majesty?” Seungcheol did not bother to face him while he speaks and it made Jihoon heart aches hearing it. 

”I’m not here for sex.” the king said, audible enough to make his partner hear him. 

”Isn’t that what you came for? To fuck?” the older turned around to finally face him, there’s bitterness that can be found in his sentence. 

There is a short silence before Jihoon speaks again. 

”I’m sorry.” 

Seungcheol is silent as if not believing what he was hearing until he turned his back to Jihoon again, enjoying the night breeze coming from the outside. 

”I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I locked you here and caged you with me. I’m sorry I forced you upon marrying me. I’m sorry I made you my husband.” Jihoon finally said. 

”Husband? You said it yourself. I am your husband, not a fucking prisoner that you have to keep inside this boring palace. I am not your whore that you only needed every time you’re horny. I am your husband, your majesty.” Seungcheol is now crying and Jihoon did jot stop himself and pull him into a hug, kissing his hair. The older is frustrated, obviously.

”I know. I fucked up. I’m sorry. I will do anything you want me to do just please.., don’t hate me. Don’t hate me, my prince, please.” the king is begging, showering him kisses all over his face. 

”Free me.” Seungcheol said that made Jihoon look at him with a terrified expression. 

”No. Tell me anything just not that. Don’t leave me. Seungcheol, I love you, my prince. I can’t do that.” he said not really noticing he just confessed his feeling out loud. 

”Jihoon.” Seungcheol called trying to break away from the hug but Jihoon won’t let him. 

”No. Please, my prince. No. “ Jihoon tighten his hold on Seungcheol’s. 

”I’m not going anywhere. Calm down.” he tried to shush his hysterical husband but jihoon did not stop crying so what Seungcheol did is to shush him by a kiss.

The king was in a daze when his husband soft lips left his. Like it was not real. Like nothing that just happened actually took place. 

”I’m not asking for separation, Jihoon. I just wanted you to treat me like your husband. Take me wherever you are going and care for me. And wait, What did you just said? You love me, your majesty?” Seungcheol cupped the king’s face. Making sure his hearing is not playing tricks on him. 

”I love you, Seungcheol. since I was eight.” Jihoon eyes are anticipating something and for a while, Seungcheol was shook by the revelation. Not knowing how to react. 

”Really? But why did you act like I’m nothing?” Jihoon saw Seungcheol shivered when the wind blew so he pulled his husband to back hug him. 

”I would never treat you like nothing. I was just....afraid. You hate me. I took your freedom. I used you. I’m sorry for being cruel. “ the king closed his eyes and rested his head on his husband back, tightening the hold. 

He meant it. He was sorry for every wrong thing he did to his husband. 

”I’m sorry for everything. Please don’t leave me. I just love you so much, my prince. “Jihoon said desperately and started to cry again. Seungcheol turns to face his husband. 

”I won’t. I love you too, your majesty.” Seungcheol whispered, closing his eyes. He cannot believe this is happening and so does Jihoon. 

”I’m sorry too. Thank you for loving me.” he added. 

And Jihoon kissed him pull in the lips again, this time. He knows he fulfilled his plan. To kiss Seungcheol with feelings involved. 

Seungcheol might not have loved Jihoon the first time they saw each other but he never expected himself to fall for the king in the process of hating him. 

Maybe it was also the freedom he needed, freeing himself from hatred and retraining feelings he long has in his chest. Or maybe at some point, he wanted to be caged too. To be braced inside the king’s warmth and see how things would turn out. He just hopes it is for the best. 

”where do you want to go tomorrow, my prince?” he heard Jihoon asked and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda... well, this is just supposed to be a bottom cheol smut butttttt yepp, i came up with some plot so I hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to comment your thoughts, I will really really appreciate it.


End file.
